


If your lover has a cold

by More_Excitement



Category: Dark Avengers (Comic)
Genre: M/M, Sweet, 论Dr.王红庚如何轻松应对感冒并且助攻
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:01:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29977773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/More_Excitement/pseuds/More_Excitement
Summary: Bullseye在一次监督走私毒品的任务中不幸英勇感冒...Daken想借此机会讨他欢心。
Relationships: Daken/Bullseye





	If your lover has a cold

Bullseye站在码头上，面对夹杂腥味的冷风不由得裹紧大衣。帮派成员们正从轮船上卸下一箱箱毒品。

“老大，咱们请专家验个货。”一个男人在他面前打开箱子，露出装满白粉末的透明包装袋的一角。一个穿白大褂的黑发女人走上前，用指尖挑上一点白粉末，轻轻一闻便知道这批货质量如何。

“底片先生的毒品质量极佳。”她的声音有些沙哑。

这时几个巡逻的警察向他们走来。

“这是什么？”其中一个人问。

“面粉。”Bullseye漫不经心地答。“你知道...包子，饺子，面条，还有很多中国南方小吃都需要。”他吸了吸鼻子，感觉又冷又潮湿，想要些滚烫的东西驱寒。

“我们有些不放心。”警察的声音听起来尖锐刺耳。

Bullseye感觉不舒服。他讨厌麻烦。如果他在纽约遇到麻烦的人，他喜欢用绳子把那人勒死再封进水泥桶扔进太平洋。他毫不犹豫用两枚回形针杀死那两个多事的巡警。

尸体被扔进海里。

他打了个喷嚏，感觉很不舒服。云层是铅灰色的，海面波涛汹涌，雪白的泡沫被卷入深渊。如同被封进万年寒冰，寒冷不断入侵他的身体。

两小时后。

“好难受。”

他裹进温暖的被子，颤抖着流鼻涕咳嗽。真难受啊。他浑身酸痛无力，头昏脑胀。

“需要帮助吗？”

Daken走到床边。

“滚！！！”

刺客咬牙切齿。他现在无比痛恨那些超能力者。他们至少不用受这些小疾病困扰。而他只是个普通人。他从来没有像现在这样意识到自己的能力与真正的超能力拥有者相比是有限的。事实上，在纯粹的实力水平上，他远不及他们。如今他被这点儿感冒折磨着，痛苦不堪。

“……”Daken离开房间。他现在无比痛恨自己拥有自愈因子。他从未感冒过，也并不知道感冒是怎么样的，更不会应对这种情况。这说明什么？这说明他白白错失了一个讨Bullseye欢心的机会。

突然Daken看见沙发上Bullseye的手机。

Daken拿起那个HuaweiNova6（因为他懒得换手机），轻易破解密码（不用猜也知道密码是DAREDEVIL），看见联系人名单里有一个黑道科学家。

于是。

“Hey Bulls！找我有啥事？”电话那头是个女人。

“...我是Bulls的男朋友。”Daken深吸一口气。“我想向您咨询如何应对感冒……”

“您确定不是新冠病毒？！！”那个女人尖叫。

“不是。我们打过疫苗。”Daken非常无奈。“就是很正常的冻感冒。”

“哦。”那个女人松了一口气。“可以选择成药，如麻杏石甘颗粒，或者由麻黄、石膏、杏仁、甘草所组成的中成药，可以起到祛风散寒、解表的作用。躺在床上盖好被子，身体微微的发汗。身体一定要微微的发汗，才能起到祛风解表的作用，然后补充液体，……”

五分钟后。厨房里。

Daken气喘吁吁的给杏仁去皮，炙甘草，碎石膏，然后煮它们。煮成汤。

又过了十分钟。

“感觉好些了吗？想尝尝本人伟大的感冒药吗？”Daken邪笑着把汤端到Bullseye面前。

“...你不会想趁我病要我命吧？！”Bullseye警觉地绷紧身体。

“...”Daken把他按在床上，强行将整整一碗汤灌进他嘴里。

然后Daken抱着他睡了一晚上。

第二天中午。

“你的感冒好了，亲爱的。是不是得感谢我？”

“滚...”

“别这么忘恩负义。我生气了。”

“…………”

“还不快来报答我？”

“...我、我怎么报答你？”

“亲我。”

“...”Bullseye攀上他的胸膛，极不情愿地轻轻吻他一下。

_End.


End file.
